This core is designed to provide training and education, resources, methodological studies, and publications on health and its determinants in ways that are appropriate for minority elders, and on methods of recruiting and retaining subjects. Training and education will consist of seminars and courses provided by the MC team mentoring investigators as they conduct their pilot studies. Providing resources will consist of maintaining a resource file including conceptual frameworks, measures, and methods that can be accessed by all persons affiliated with the RCARDP. The methods studies will be varied and guided or conducted by the MC team (e.g., tests of measures ad of various recruitment methods in diverse groups). Publication and presentation of these methods at meetings will disseminate these findings to a broad research community. The specific content aims of the MC are as follows: 1) develop strong conceptual frameworks for the special health and health-related issues in older, ethnically diverse populations based on qualitative and quantitative methods; 2) identify and disseminate state-of-the-art quantitative and qualitative methods for assessing health and health - related concepts in older African-American and Latino populations; 3) identify and catalogue existing measures of health and its determinants, and rate measures in terms of their pyschometic adequacy and suitability for use with ethnically diverse, older populations; 4) establis and disseminate guidelines for selecting measures for new studies of ethnic minority elders that will be appropriate for the study question and specific population; 5) establish and disseminate standard methods for pretesting measures, adapting existing measures, developing new measures, and collecting health and health-related data in older African-American and Latino populations, including standards for translating measures into Spanish; 6) provide information on optimal methods of locating, recruiting, and retaining minority and low SES elders into various types of research studies, including minimum data collection requirements for assessing the cost-effectiveness of recruitment and retention methods.